Zed and Zycron Shade: Orre
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: The brothers head to Orre for the final face-down... Be prepared for excitement.
1. Chapter 1

DJ and Magical Girl stepped off the plane. Behind them were Zycron, Zed, and N.

"Welcome to Orre," Zycron told them, "I've called for transport from an old friend of mine and Sera's called Wes. He should be here soon." He stared at an approaching dust cloud.

When the dust dissipated, a blue cloaked figure was revealed, an Umbreon and Espeon beside him.

"Welcome back, Zycron, and welcome friends of Zycron. I am Wes. It's nice to meet more of your family." The figure told them.

"Long time no see Wes." Zycron replied to his old friend, "So, can you get us to Agate?"

"Certainly." Wes replied.

Espeon came out of his poke-ball and was joyfully greeted by the two eeveelutions, then they all got on the truck Wes had driven there and headed off.

Once reaching Agate Village, the air was noticeably cooler. "Every once in a while, I help Eagun and Sera out 'll be glad to see you, Zycron. Sera especially."

Zed got out of the truck and stared at awe at the huge tree in the center of town. DJ seemed right at home here.

"I wonder..." DJ said, looking towards the cave that led to Celebi's forest.

" _It should still be there, DJ,_ " Magical Girl told him.

News spread quickly of their arrival to Agate. A huge crowd had gathered, asking where Zycron went.

"Does this usually happen to you?" N asked curiously.

"Only here, N," Zycron replied.

A rapier suddenly struck the ground at his feet, buried up to the hilt. A voice Zycron hadn't heard in years suddenly spoke.

"Zycron, it's been too long."

Zycron and the others looked up the hill to the central tree and saw Sera Yvioness Shade, a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sera listened intently to her husbands predicament.

"So, you see, we need your help, Sera, to heal Raina." Zycron said.

Sera thought hard before answering. She knew she couldn't just let a family member die. "Okay, Zycron, I'll heal her. but I will need some help," She said, looking towards DJ. DJ nodded, knowing what to do.

Together, they concentrated their aura around Raina's body. A soft glow surrounded her. N and Zed, seeing this for the first time, step back in awe.

A little while later, Raina's wounds were fully healed. Her eyes opened, and she looked at her brothers, slightly confused at first, then became more aware.

" _Zed... Zycron?_ " she started to ask.

"Rest for now, Raina. you need to save your strength." Sera told her.

" _Okay..._ " Raina said, then fell asleep peacefully, Leafeon happily curling up on her lap.

N and Zed, confused, both asked the same question simultaneously. "What just happened?"

Sera looked up at the two and answered. "I healed her, with DJ's help. You see, my family is known for their unique healing aura, which some of that power can be used by others. You may know the family name, N. After all, me and Zycron weren't married when we first met you."

DJ smiled and stood back up. "I'm glad I could help."

N, thinking over the names he knew, remembered Sera's family name. "It's Yvioness, isn't it?"

Sera smiled at his question. "That is correct, Natural."

N, surprised at Sera's common use of his full name, fell out of his chair in shock, causing everyone, even Raina, to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Raina woke up to sunlight hitting her eyes. Thankfully her eyes adjusted fast. She carefully moved Leafeon off her chest and stood up. She looked around, not knowing where she was exactly. Then her brother, Zed, walked in.

"Raina, you're finally awake," Zed said, smiling. Umbreon was sitting on his shoulder, seeming to have some difficulty balancing.

Raina, overwhelmed with emotion, could only nod. Then, Umbreon fell off Zed's shoulder and everyone laughed. People seemed to be falling quite a lot lately.

Zed led her outside to where the others were. N and Zycron were talking about the legends of old and DJ was playing with Magical Girl, the shiny Sylveon. Raina ran over in joy, Leafeon following suite.

N suddenly raised his voice, "You say there is a legend here in Orre, and it has already chosen someone in our group?!"

Zycron nodded. "According to Espeon, there is a Celebi who lives here. the same Celebi who befriended DJ a while ago. Those who befriend Celebi have a bit of control over the time stream."

"That's why I asked for DJ's help with the healing," Sera informed them, "It would have taken hours for that wound Raina had to heal otherwise."

"Interesting..." N said. "So, a Celebi lives here in this town, you say?"

Sera nodded. "Yes, but only select people are allowed to enter the sanctuary where it makes it's home."

N thought for a moment, then revealed an item he had hidden in his pack. "What if i have one of these?"

DJ, hearing what they were talking about, ran over and saw what was in N's hand. "It's a Time Flute!"

The others looked in shock at DJ's sudden exclamation.

"Sorry," DJ said, "I will explain. A Time Flute is said to be able to summon Celebi anywhere, if one knows the song. May I see it, N?"

N, surprised at how much DJ knew, handed over the flute as carefully as he could. DJ carefully took the flute and played a beautiful tune. A green glow suddenly appeared nearby and resolved itself into the shape of Celebi. DJ finished when this happened, as the Flute then splintered and broke. Celebi, the Mythical Pokemon of Time, was among them.


	4. Chapter 4

Celebi gently floated over to DJ, glad to see it's friend. Zycron and Sera, having forgotten DJ had been chosen by Celebi, were in just as much shock as N, Raina and Zed were. They soon got over the shock and Sera pulled Zycron aside.

"You say Skrub had attacked Umbreon and Zed?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Skrub was the reason Raina was in the condition she was in." Zycron replied.

"Let me see him" Sera told him sharply.

Zycron brought her to the cryo pod, which Sera then opens. She roughly yanked Skrub out and threw him to the ground.

"You think you can just attack my brother in-law and get away with it?! You deserve that missing hand more than you think, Skrub!"

Skrub, shocked awake, looked at Sera.

"Miss Shade, I'm terribly sorry, I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Start by leading us to your base, Skrub," Sera told the criminal, "or I'll make sure the other hand disappears as well."

Zycron looked at Sera in awe and fear. He was used to dealing with her harsh temper but also was fearful that she would kill Skrub before they got any info out of him.

"Sera, calm down," Zycron tried telling her, "he may need to walk still to lead us."

Sera looked at her husband, then at Skrub, then back to Zycron.

"I guess your right, Zycron." She sighs. "It's just been too long since that day, the last day I could be carefree."

Zycron put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, Sera. We should bring him to the others, get moving tomorrow."

Sera nodded and said, "I agree." And dragged Skrub with them.


End file.
